


The Peculiar Secret of Damian Wayne

by Bluenette35



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Misunderstandings, Other, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluenette35/pseuds/Bluenette35
Summary: Ever since Damian was young, he always has this ability that no one is aware of. It is when he kisses someone, he ends up switching bodies with that person. He already had this ability before he was sent to live with his father, Bruce Wayne.No one in this world knows the secret that Damian is hiding. No matter what, he won't tell his family about this ability and risk himself getting kicked out of the manor for having powers.Unfortunately, there's a new male teacher who found out in school which made Damian alarmed. It started when they both accidentally switched bodies by falling down the stairs. Because of this, both of them had to go to a club named 'Supernatural Club' and meet other kids who'll turn Damian's life upside down.As far as Damian's misadventures ensue, it became the source of misunderstandings from the batfamily.(Note: I'm still an amateur so please go easy on me. 😅)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. The Teacher's Discovery

**Note:** This story is inspired by the anime called Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches. Well, this fanfiction is slightly an AU of this anime. Also, I will just remind you about something in advance, because you might misunderstand some things throughout reading the story—this isn't BL nor there are any romantic relationships in this fanfiction.

**\----**

Ever since Damian was young, he always has this ability that no one is aware of. It is when he kisses someone, he ends up switching bodies with that person. He already he had this ability before he was sent to live with his father, Bruce Wayne.

Damian first found out about his ability when he accidentally slipped onto a woman and their lips touched because of that. He doesn't remember the name of that woman, what he only remembers is that they were able to switch back by kissing again. If she were still alive, she would have been the only one to know his secret. Unfortunately, this woman died during her mission on assassinating someone. So no one in this world knows the secret that Damian is hiding. Everyone wondered why he hasn't been in a relationship, this made his father and siblings wonder if he's aromatic.

He just let them think what they want to think. Because no matter what, he won't tell his family about this ability. He doesn't want to risk himself getting kicked out of the manor for having powers.

"Robin. Watch out!" Nightwing's voice echoed through Damian's ears, causing the boy to snap out from his thoughts.

Unfortunately, the warning was already too late, Damian accidentally slipped on the slippery floor and he was now about to crash onto Red Robin. Damian's heartbeat escalated when he realized that their lips are going to touch each other if he doesn't stop the fall.

Out of reflex, Damian punched Red Robin's face, causing the other boy to grunt in pain. The kiss that was about to happen, got cancelled thanks to Damian's lifesaver punch. This made Red Robin's balance go onto the other direction, away from Damian's face.

 _'That was a close call.'_ he thought.

"Why on earth did you punch me!?" Red Robin looked angrily at Damian, terribly pissed for having his face punched.

Damian stood up straight, looking at Red Robin with his usual annoyed expression.

"Tt. That's because you're a nuisance, it gave me the certain urge to punch you. I'd rather choose death than having my lips touched by that unsanitary mouth of yours."

"And you think I want to kiss a brat like you!?"

Before the two younger boys start to fight, Dick stepped in to stop them. "Alright. Enough both of you. Let's focus on the mission, okay?" he says.

Damian and Tim didn't say anything, they are just glaring at each other as Dick tries to separate them both. Luckily, they were interrupted by some suspicious people nearby, doing something illegal. The three of them jumped in and fought them to stop doing anything that would harm other people.

Damian won't ever admit it but he already had come to care for them and he loves being Robin, there's no way he would want to risk losing both. This secret that Damian keeps, he can't let others know, he will keep it until death. Or so he thought.

**\----xXx---**

**_The next day, early in the morning..._ **

At school, Damian walks around the hallways, going on his way to the library. It was a peaceful and quiet moment until he reached the stairs, having to see a male teacher falling onto him. It was too late for Damian to react quickly since it was too sudden for him.

Everything turned black for a moment as he feels himself stumble down the stairs, hitting the floor real hard.

Damian opens his eyes seeing the white ceiling first before looking at the person who fell with him. As he was about to get himself together, his eyes widened in shock when he saw himself laying down the floor. At first, he thought he might have died, but that thought was dismissed when he realized that his body felt weird. He looks at his own body, realizing it isn't his. His shoulders are broader, his voice is different, and he feels much taller. At that moment, Damian panicked. Though his face may not seem like it, he's panicking from the inside. It's like a huge storm swirling around his thoughts.

He felt horrified to discover that he just switched bodies with a random teacher. He couldn't help but curse at himself for being so careless and not realizing that someone was in his way.

Damian quickly checked at the unconscious person who's currently residing in his body. As Damian realizes that the person is okay and just knocked out, he attempted to kiss him on the lips in order for them to return back in their normal bodies. Unfortunately, this action was interrupted when he heard footsteps nearby. He cursed to himself and carried his own body, quickly hiding themselves in a place where no one can see them.

Damian wondered why he always has his powers used accidentally, which involves people who are older than him. First, his first kiss was unintentionally taken from a deceased woman who used to be in the League of Assassins. And now, it's some male teacher who's probably around his 20's, took his second kiss.

It was a really close call, if the teacher had been conscious, Damian would be totally screwed. His secret would have been leaked and everyone including his father would find out. If that happens, he'll be kicked out of the manor and he won't be Robin anymore.

_'Good. Since no one is watching, I better kiss this imbecile as soon as possible—'_

Unfortunately, before Damian could even try to do so, the teacher woke up. Damian froze, starting to imagine his world crumbling into pieces as soon as he saw those eyes open—staring at him straight in the eyes.

For a second later, Damian realized that it isn't yet too late. He could just punch him into unconsciousness. That's right, he should just punch him and get on with it.

As Damian raises his fist to punch the individual before him, he was interrupted by a scream.

The teacher who's now in Damian's body, screamed like a maniac, pointing at him who's also in his body. "What the fuck! Oh my goodness! What are you!? Why do you look like me?"

Damian clicked his tongue, looking at the teacher as if he's an annoyance.

"Huh? Wait a minute...my body feels weird... Why on earth are you taller than me?" the teacher asked Damian who's standing in front of him. Before the Damian could even answer, the teacher screeched when he saw his own reflection from a glass case that is hanging on the wall. "What the fuck! What on earth is going on! Why am I in Damian Wayne's body!?" he exclaimed.

Damian gritted his teeth. It looks like it's impossible for him to hide it anymore. He could just bash the teacher's head and make him forget everything, but he decided not to do so because he doesn't want to face the wrath of his father.

"As you can see, it seems we have switched bodies." he tells the teacher.

"What!?" the teacher exclaimed. "What do you mean we switched bodies? I have class later, how am I supposed to there looking like this!? Oh my gosh, please tell me this is a dream. I have a wife and two kids, how on earth am I going to confront them?" he cried, gesturing at himself which is now looking like Damian. "W-Wait. So that means... you're... Damian Wayne?" he asked.

Damian gave him a look that clearly answers the man's question.

"Ohhhh fuck. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Mr. Cedric asked himself. In order to confirm it, he slapped himself and it hurts like a bitch. "Okay then, it's not a dream....Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What should I do!?!?"

Damian who's now in the teacher's body, just rolled his eyes, currently not worrying about the fact that their bodies were switched. Instead, he is worried on how he'll be able to threaten him in keeping this powers a secret. As Damian observed the teacher who's now panicking in front of him, he couldn't help but think how idiotic the man is right now.

"Hey, kid. You're awfully calm about this." the teacher commented after he slightly starts calming down. "What should we do? Should we call the police? Hospital? Ambulance? Oh, shit. Nevermind, people might not believe us and think we're crazy."

Damian critically stared at the man. It made him realize that the teacher doesn't know how they switched bodies. This gave Damian an idea, how about he should just play dumb for a while and think of a solution on how to return in their original bodies without the other knowing.

"Screaming like a buffoon you are, won't solve the issue of getting us back to our bodies. So instead of worrying about the problem, let's focus on the solution. We must find the source of what caused our bodies to end up like this." Damian says.

The teacher stopped whimpering and looked at Damian. "You've got a point...but I don't remember what on earth did I do that caused us to be like this."

"Hm. Me neither." Damian lies, pretending not to know anything.

The teacher groaned. "Oh no, this is bad. What should I do? I can't believe I'm going through this in my first day!"

"So you're new? No wonder you look unfamiliar." Damian grunted.

"Yep." the man chuckled awkwardly. "My name is Cedric by the way, Cedric Anderson. I'm a new teacher in this school." he says, lifting his hand towards Damian for a handshake.

The boy just stared at it, which made Mr. Cedric feel awkward.

"Uh, well I already know you so I guess there's no need for introductions." he chuckled, shyly retracting his hand back when he realized Damian won't shake it.

Before the two individuals could even talk any further, the bell rang. Which means that classes are now going to start.

Damian clicked his tongue again. Looks like his plan on secretly kissing Mr. Cedric would be delayed for later.

"Shit." Mr. Cedric cursed. Panic and worry could be seen in his expression. He turned to look at Damian who's standing with a calm expression. "Hey, uh, Mr. Wayne. Since we're in each other's bodies, I think—"

"I get it, Mr. Anderson. I shall attend to your class and do something more competent than you'll ever be." Damian says arrogantly, starting to go ahead.

Mr. Cedric stops the boy. "Wait! No, you can't do that. How about informing someone that I can't attend because of stomachache?" he suggests.

Damian arched a brow. "So how about you then? Are you going to pretend to be me and attend as a student?" he questioned.

"Uh...no. I'm not really good at acting." Mr. Cedric smiled sheepishly.

"You must, or else they would notify father about my absence."

"We could just say you also have a stomachache?"

"How old do you think they are, five? It is certain that they would find it suspicious if both of us simultaneously got a stomachache."

"So I'm going to attend then?"

"Obviously, yes."

"But I don't know—"

"I will specifically give you notes about my class schedules, sitting arrangements, and how you'll act around everyone."

"Oh...uh, okay."

"It is much preferable if you don't speak at all or interact with anyone. If you dare do anything disgraceful during your possession of my body, I will end you." Damian threatened, making Mr. Cedric gulp.

It's really ironic, really. Cedric is a teacher and he's afraid of his own student.

After a few moments later, both of them start to separate ways. Damian continued to thought of a plan on how he could return to his old body without Mr. Cedric finding out.


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Damian's plan doesn't go exactly like he wanted it to be. 
> 
> Jon suspects that Mr. Cedric is doing something inappropriate to Damian. Which is the beginning of certain misunderstandings.

As soon as the classes were over, Mr. Cedric quickly told Damian that he might have figured out something and dragged the boy along with him.

Right now, they're both standing in front of the stairs.

"Mr. Anderson, why are we here?" Damian asked, wondering what would these stairs do to help them switch back to their original bodies.

"I think the reason why we switched bodies, is because we both fell down from the stairs." Mr. Cedric theorized.

Damian frowned, looking at the teacher in disbelief. It is the most idiotic thing he has ever heard. Does this man really think that Damian would accept such ridiculous idea?

"How does that explain about causing our bodies to switch?" he arched a brow.

Mr. Cedric paused for a moment. He looked at the boy and scratched his head. "Well, I don't really know. Honestly, I couldn't find any sense in any of this. But think about it, Mr. Wayne. We became like this from the moment we bumped into each other and fell from the stairs." he says.

Damian frowned even more. Of course Mr. Cedric would think that, but what he didn't thought about was their lips touching each other before they both fell down. Damian couldn't help but curse mentally in his head, it seems he has to play along for a while. Falling from the stairs won't cause enough damage for him, so it's fine. He'll endure his teacher's ridiculous idea until he finds a perfect opportunity to kiss him.

"So you're saying that we should purposely fall down the stairs again?" Damian says, looking at the teacher with hidden annoyance.

Mr. Cedric smiled nervously, looking at Damian with a guilty expression. "I'm really sorry Mr. Wayne. It makes me feel guilty to make a student do this, but I think this is the only option we have. We don't want to be stuck like this for the rest of our lives, do we?" he looks at the boy with his outmost best convincing expression.

"Fine. I shall accept this absurd suggestion of yours and get on with it." Damian says, now looking like a grumpy teddy bear.

"Okay, then. Thank you." Mr. Cedric tells Damian. "Okay, on the count of three...two... one... Wait!"

Damian stopped himself before jumping towards the stairs. He irritatedly looked at Mr. Cedric, wondering what's disturbing him. "What?" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry. I need time to prepare myself. I mean, aren't you nervous that we're going to stumble ourselves toward those stairs? It's really painful, you know?" Mr. Cedric says.

Damian's eye twitched, trying his best to compose himself. "Do you want to do this or not? I demand you to make a decision right now, because we're just wasting time." he says impatiently.

Mr. Cedric didn't hear what Damian was saying because he was focusing on taking deep breaths.

"Okay...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale... Haaahh, okay, I'm ready. Let's do this!" the teacher says, trying to motivate himself.

Damian's annoyed expression became more visible. He's now glaring daggers and the teacher is dangerously oblivious about it.

"Alright then, let's go." Damian says, pulling Mr. Cedric's shirt and jumped towards the stairs.

"W-Wha—Wait, ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mr. Cedric screamed like a girl.

Both of them fell down the stairs and painfully hit the floor so hard.

As the two lay on the floor in pain, Mr. Cedric quickly checked if they already returned back to normal. Unfortunately, the haven't—and of course, Damian already expected this, because he knew that falling down the stairs wasn't the cause of their body swap.

"No way... We're still not back." Mr. Cedric cried, seeing that he's still in Damian's body. He swiftly turned his head to the boy with a determined expression. "Perhaps we didn't do it right. Let's do it again." he tells him.

Damian felt horrified at this idiot's suggestion. "Are you daft? You dare tell me that we'll repeatedly do this idiotic plan of yours? This is ridiculous, I don't want to stay here looking like a fool. Have you ever thought that it might be pointless after all? What if this isn't the cause of our switch?" he snarled.

Damian doesn't want to be involved anymore with this idiocy, he should just knock this teacher out and—

"Wait a minute." Mr. Cedric says, interrupting Damian's thoughts. "What if....." he trails off, remembering something other than both of them falling down the stairs.

 _'Could it be.... **that** was the cause?...' _he thought.

Damian stood up, looking at him with pure annoyance. "What? I hope you haven't thought of something more foolish than this." he glared.

"What if we do the part where I would crash onto you, then fall down the stairs? I remember that's what happened earlier." Mr. Cedric suggested.

Another twitch came from Damian, it won't take long, there might be someone here who would be going to the hospital.

"Yes. That must be it!" Mr. Cedric chirped, bumping his fist onto his palm like what anime characters do. The teacher stood up, completely ignoring Damian's murderous glare. "Okay, let's go now and—"

Before the man could even finish his sentence, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel. 

Without warning, Mr. Cedric grabbed the collar of Damian's shirt in order to prevent himself from falling. Unfortunately, it took a wrong turn and accidentally kissed the boy.

Damian's eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting this type of sudden movement.

They both fell onto the floor again.

Mr. Cedric's face turned violet, realizing that he accidentally kissed a minor, which is Damian Wayne. After knowing that he's kissing a male, he felt sick and quickly pulled away from Damian's face. He coughed and wiped his lips as if it caught some contagious disease. From the look of his expression, it seems he's about to vomit.

Damian doesn't know whether he should be offended or not. He certainly doesn't like having his lips touched by such imbeciles. But for your information, his mouth is perfectly sanitary and germ free. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Cedric's violet and pale expression turned into surprise when he noticed that he wasn't in Damian's body anymore.

 _'We're back... We're back to normal!'_ Mr. Cedric thought in pure happiness. He couldn't help but celebrate about them returning back to their original bodies _. 'Could it be that.... kissing this kid causes our bodies to switch?'_

Damian stood there, absolutely horrified. The only thoughts he could think of was about Mr. Cedric finding out his secret. Damian couldn't help but think the worse case scenario.

Damian began to sweat, he waited for the accusations that Mr. Cedric was about to convey.

But before the teacher could even open his mouth, there was a loud voice heard nearby.

"Damian!?" says Jon who's now standing near them, looking at the scene in pure disbelief.

At that moment, Damian realized that Jon was misunderstanding whole situation. He immediately walked towards the half kryptonian and dragged him, telling him that it's time for them to go home or whatsoever.

Mr. Cedric remained clueless about what that was, instead he wondered if he has the ability to switch bodies with someone by kissing them.

Once Damian was alone with Jon along the hallways, he was immediately asked with questions.

"Damian, just what on earth was that? Why were you alone with Mr. Cedric?" Jon asked with a baffled expression, looking at Damian's beaten up state. He also wondered why Mr. Cedric—he knew the guy because he met him earlier. The teacher looked beaten up too, it's as if he got into a fight or something.

"That imbecile was careless, which caused both of us to fall down the stairs.....and _that_ happened." Damian says. It's not actually the truth, but it isn't actually a lie either.

Damian could feel that Jon doesn't buy his story, but he tries to remain calm and steady, trying to desperately hide his weird ability.

Little did he know that Jon was thinking of something different.

 _'Damian seems nervous... There's no way they fell down the stairs and look like that.'_ Jon thought. He also remembered the scene where Mr. Cedric and Damian were kissing. For some reason, it doesn't seem mutual, Damian looked horrified as if he saw a ghost.

Jon stared worriedly at Damian who's now walking ahead of him. _'Could it be that Mr. Cedric is.... No, I'm not completely sure yet. I don't have any solid proof if that's really what's happening.'_ he thought.

At that moment, he finally came up to a conclusion that he should keep a close eye on Damian.

Damian, who's now oblivious of the stares that Jon was giving him, continues to worry about how he'll make Mr. Cedric keep his own mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also currently posting this on Wattpad. 😂
> 
> Accounts:  
> @Bluenette35  
> @MissClover77


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Cedric wants to speak with Damian about the body swap incident. He hesitates to tell Damian about the Supernatural Club, especially on how its members know the existence of witches. He knew that the club doesn't have a good reputation, but he tries gathering up the courage to inform Damian about them, because they might help them solve their problems. 
> 
> On the other hand, Jon misunderstands that his best friend is being taken advantage by a pedophile.

Robin couldn't help but drown in thoughts of worry, he couldn't concentrate during his patrol. Right now, he's with Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin, stopping a huge unknown creature attacking around Gotham. It is one of the failed experiments by some scientists who're doing something illegal, and now this creature is on the loose. Boy, this thing's tough.

Robin's anxiousness continue to escalate, he kept on thinking about how Mr. Cedric might have told someone about the incident from earlier.

He might get approached by reporters or attacked by some crazy scientists so that they could experiment on him. What's worse is that, his powers might spread all over the news and everyone would find out. Just what on earth would Bruce think if he finds out? What will his siblings think? He can't patrol anymore as Robin if everyone finds out that Damian Wayne has powers. It's already bad that he might be a target of—

"ROBIN!" Nightwing shouted.

Damian snapped out from his thoughts. The moment he's back to reality, he realized that he was on the edge of falling down the roof.

Red Hood who's just nearby, grabbed the collar of Robin's costume and dragged him away from the ledge. As soon as Robin was finally into safety, Red Hood annoyingly glared at the boy.

"What the hell was that, Demon Spawn!? This isn't the time for daydreaming! So hurry up and move your ass, we have a monster to fight!" he shouted.

Robin glared back.

"Just what on earth is up with you today? You seem distracted." Red Robin snaps, eying the boy critically. "We won't be able to defeat this thing fast if you don't focus!"

"Tt. I am not distracted." Robin denied.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." Red Hood says sarcastically.

Before Robin starts picking a fight with him, they were interrupted by a grunt coming from Nightwing.

"Guys, a little help here!" Nightwing says as he continues to fight off the monster.

The three brothers stopped talking and immediately went on their way to help their eldest brother.

It took them for a while to take down the enemy, but it's a good thing no civilians were harmed. The creature was locked up in a secured cell and the scientists were arrested for doing illegal experiments.  
  
  
  


As soon as Damian finally reaches the manor, Dick approached him.

"Damian, is there something bothering you? Just like Tim said earlier, you looked distracted." Dick says, now walking beside the boy. "If you are having problems about something, you can talk to me."

Damian just let out his infamous 'tt' and refused to say anything. There's no way he could talk about his concerns to Nightwing. "I am fine. I don't have any concerns so far." he lied. "Now, I have to go to my room and finish my _assignment._ It would be very pleasant if there's no one around to disturb me."

Damian walked ahead, leaving Dick behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\---xXx---**  
  
  


Around lunchtime, Damian walks through the lockers with Jon, trying to look for his books.

Once Damian found what he was looking for, he gave out an exasperated sigh as he closes his locker. He wasn't able to sleep properly last night because of thinking too much about yesterday's _incident._ He must find Mr. Cedric immediately and threaten him to keep his secret. In case the teacher told anyone, Damian will track them down before anything gets out of hand.

"Dam...an...Dami..... Hey, Damian!" Jon calls Damian, trying to snap him back from reality.

"Huh?"

"Hey... Are you alright? You've been spacing out lately."

Damian looks at Jon who's now looking at him with a concerned expression. He realized that he had been spacing him too much, he should refrain from doing that or else it might cause any suspicions.

"I am fine, Kent. Now stop following me around, you've been sticking with me like glue ever since I got here. You even follow me whenever I go to the comfort room. What do you want? If you have something to say, say it." he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm worried. You've been acting weird ever since I was you with Mr. Cedric yesterday." Jon reasoned.

"I don't need your concern, now stop following me because I have _things_ to attend to." Damian snaps at Jon.

As he was about to walk away and leave Jon behind, the next thing he saw in front of him was Mr. Cedric. The man in front of them was now smiling at Damian with an awkward expression.

At that moment, Damian's brain malfunctioned. Panic and fear rised within him as he saw the individual he had been wary of since yesterday. Without his notice, Jon could feel the boy's heartbeat increase rapidly.

Damian couldn't hear what Mr. Cedric was saying—Wait, when did he even speak? Damian just stood there frozen. The teacher noticed how Damian suddenly became pale, which made him concerned, asking the boy if he's alright.

 _'He must be here to talk about what happened yesterday. Don't tell me he's going to have this conversation with Jon over here?'_ Damian's thoughts started to ramble around his brain. He isn't the type to overthink a lot and this is the first time he has. More questions start to fill in his mind: What if Jon is now suspecting that he's hiding something? What if the teacher told a lot of people than Damian had expected? What if—

Without the boy noticing, Mr. Cedric already leaned a bit close to him.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you oka—"

SLAP!  
  


Out of reflex, Damian had harshly slapped away the teacher's hand. Jon called out his name, asking him why he did that. On the other hand, Mr. Cedric rubbed his arm, wincing in pain from the hard slap.

"Damian, what's wrong with you? Why did you—"

Before Jon could even finish his sentence, he paused himself when he saw Damian shaking. Jon stared at his friend in shock, he didn't expect that the boy would show this kind of behavior. This is the first time he saw him looked so scared, afraid.

Fortunately, Damian was able to pull himself together. He returned back to his usual dominating expression and looked at Mr. Cedric with scary eyes.

"Mr. Anderson, do you have any business with me?" he says with a firm tone, which makes him fearful towards the teacher's perspective.

Jon just remained silent, carefully observing the two individuals. He could feel a very heavy tension around him, which makes him think that something's going on between them. Also, he couldn't help but find it creepy that Mr. Cedric is smiling weirdly at Damian. (Mr. Cedric's smile just looked scary to others, he's only smiling at Damian because he felt nervous.)

"U-Uh, you see..." Mr. Cedric stuttered. Just like Damian, he's also nervous because of the boy's dark aura. He paused for a while, trying to catch his breath because he ran around the school to look for Damian. Ever since they switched bodies yesterday, the curiousity was bothering him. He hadn't dared to speak about it to any of his children, he wasn't even able to kiss his wife because he fears they might switch bodies.

He came here to see Damian to discuss about this strange phenomenon. Everything that happened yesterday felt so unrealistic for him because this isn't usually one of the things that happen in his daily normal life. To be honest, he isn't really sure if he's the one who has the ability to switch bodies with someone, who knows that it might be Damian who has the power all along.

Jon notices how Mr. Cedric's face is now red, sweaty, and now panting from too much running (unfortunately, Jon has seen it in a different way). Jon felt alarmed when he thought that Mr. Cedric's actions were _something_.

No way, is Mr. Cedric after...Damian?

The man looked good-looking and decent, he didn't seem the type. But then again, there are criminals that looked innocent.

Jon worriedly looked at his best friend, giving him warning stares.

Unfortunately, Damian seems to be unaware of Jon's misunderstanding of the situation. Instead, he was purely focusing about how to remain his secret untold.

"Mr. Wayne, I would like to speak with you privately." Mr. Cedric finally said.

Jon held back a gasp, looking at Damian intently. He quickly leaned close to his friend and whispered something, "Damian, I don't think it's wise to go with—"

But before Jon could even finish what he was saying, Damian immediately agreed going with the man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes later, they're both alone in an isolated room.

Damian took a deep breath and asked the question head on.

"I assume that you dragged me here to talk about what happened yesterday." he narrowed his eyes. "Before you say anything, I would like to speak first."

Mr. Cedric nodded in reply.

"Did you tell anyone?" Damian asked.

The teacher shook his head in reply, meaning to say that he told no one.

Damian felt relieved.

"As far as I could observe, it seems you already know about the cause of our body swap. Am I right?" he asked again.

Mr. Cedric nodded.

"Since you dragged me here for this issue, I would like to hear what you want to say." Damian tells the man.

"Uh, you see...." Mr. Cedric gulped, looking at him in shame. There was a moment of silence until he buried his face with his own hands.

"Tt. What is it? Hurry up and say it already." Damian clicked his tongue, starting to grow impatient.

"Oh my goodness...I don't know if I could ask this...I don't really know if this would offend you..but I know some people that might help us explain the reason about what happened yesterday." Mr. Cedric says, looking at Damian guiltily. "I heard these people doesn't really sound... positive...but—"

"What is it, Mr. Anderson? Just say what you want say." Damian said, trying to be at least nice in having a conversation with him. He's really trying his best to be patient right now.

"You see, there is this club called _Supernatural Club_ and I would like you to..." Mr. Cedric paused, having a hard time to finish his sentence.

Damian stared at him, wearing a blank flabbergasted expression. He heard about that club very well, majority of the people in his school commented about how much the club members were a bunch of clowns and weirdos. He also didn't hear anything good coming from that club, he could tell that these people attracted nothing but trouble.

"You expect me to join that shady organization?" Damian glared at Mr. Cedric, absolutely displeased by this suggestion.

"I know the club doesn't have much of a good reputation and I know it seems weird, but I heard rumors about it." Mr. Cedric says. "About what happened yesterday, I heard that there were people who also experienced the same thing."

Damian's eyes widened at this information. "What?"

"Well, it isn't really the same. What happened to them weren't individually similar but the cause of it is very the same." Mr. Cedric said.

Damian's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me about it." he demanded.


	4. The Supernatural Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Cedric recommends Damian to join the Supernatural Club in order to find the source of this supernatural phenomenon.
> 
> Damian meets the club members and he's clearly displeased of the situation.
> 
> The batfamily becomes suspicious of Damian's sudden change of behavior.

"Okay, this club knows a lot of things, especially the reason of what caused such supernatural phenomenon from yesterday. The leader saw what happened and he approached me earlier by explaining that there are people in this school who experiences the same thing." Mr. Cedric explained.

This statement piqued Damian's interest. He arched a brow, suddenly becoming curious. "You mean to say that there are people who could also switch bodies by kissing another individual?" he questioned.

"No, not really. But it's the same. These people have different abilities, but it only works whenever they kiss a person."

"....What kind of abilities are these other than switching bodies?"

"Telepathy, charm, invisibility, memory wipe, and more..."

"And these abilities only work if they kiss another person?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. This person told me that these individuals are what we call witches. Which is strange really, since both of us are males. By the way, they are seven in total."

Mr. Cedric further explained that they should go visit the club and discuss the situation they're having.

Damian organized his thoughts. There are other people who're like him. There must be a connection about why he had this type of ability. In his entire life, he always wondered where it came from and how he has it. But now, his questions might finally be answered if they visit to this club.

After a moment of silence, Damian came unto a conclusion that he should tell Mr. Cedric about the secret. The man would figure out anyways so why bother hiding it? Mr. Cedric might help him figure out about the source of Damian's abilities. Damian would just threaten the man to death in order to keep his mouth shut. And pretty sure the people in that club would do the same.

"Alright then." Damian says, looking at him with a serious expression.

Mr. Cedric became quiet, wondering what Damian's decision would be.

"I'll go visit that club." Damian declared.

Mr. Cedric looked the boy with an unsure expression. "Are you sure? Your decision is really final? Sorry, I don't really mean to be rude, but you don't seem the type to agree that easily. To be honest, I expected that it would take days for you to give me an answer."

"Tt. Let's visit this mysterious club as fast as possible." Damian grunted.

**\---xXx---**

"I see, so we found a witch who has body swap abilities, but I don't know which one." the leader of the club smirked, looking at Damian and Mr. Cedric with interest. He has brown hair, olive green eyes, and smooth tanned skin.

Damian's eye twitched as he stares at the boy in front of him. For some reason, this guy seems more annoying than his incompetent siblings.

"My apologies. It seems I haven't introduced myself yet." the bruenet chuckled. "My name is Daniel Lee." he smiles at them. It isn't a genuine smile, but an arrogant one, which ticked off the other boy.

Daniel pointed towards his two club members, introducing them as well. "The red-haired pigtail girl is Rose Sullivan and the guy with blonde hair is Ryan Lim. The other club members aren't present for a while so it's just the three of us for now."

"So, which one of you is the witch that could swap bodies with someone?" Rose asked. She looked at Mr. Cedric and laughed. "Dang, I can't believe the teacher would also be a victim by this too. Wow, that's a first."

"I know right. I guess these weird witchy phenomenons started taking interest on teachers." Ryan whistled. "This is good. If Mr. Cedric becomes our teacher, we'll ask him to give us high grades in exchange for us giving him advice in controlling his abilities." he grinned evilly.

"Don't be stupid, Ryan. Witch powers are controllable so he doesn't need advice. These abilities only function if they kiss someone, that's it. All he needs to do is not kiss someone and no one will find out." Rose chuckled.

Mr. Cedric looked horrified at the information. "That's terrible, how on earth am I going to kiss my wife if we keep on switching bodies!? She'll think I'm cheating on her if I stop doing what I usually do!" he cried.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Your wife must be so lucky to have you, Mr. Cedric." Ryan commented.

"Disgusting. An information that I didn't want to hear." Damian wrinkled his nose.

"Hm. Honestly, this is the first time we encountered a witch that is male. Usually, it's always females." Rose says.

Ryan couldn't help but nod in agreement. This day just have become very interesting for him.

Damian looked at the girl curiously, wanting to know more about these witches they are talking about.

"Calm down, Mr. Cedric. We aren't sure yet if it's you who has the witch ability." Daniel tells the teacher. "Who knows, it might be him who has it." he says, looking at Damian with a sly smile.

Damian glared at him, clearly hating this guy's guts.

"It seems I should finally come clean." he says, staring at the group in front of him. "I have no choice but to reveal myself since you guys are about to find out anyway."

"Wait.....are you saying that you're..." Mr. Cedric trailed off.

"Yes." Damian said, finally becoming honest with them.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mr. Cedric asked.

"Tt. That's because I refuse to attract trouble." Damian says. "I suggest that it would be wise for you to keep this as a secret. This information shouldn't be leaked to anyone, no matter what. If you fail to do so, there will be consequences." he threatened, narrowing his eyes at them.

Everyone except Daniel, gulped at these words.

"Don't worry, Wayne. You have our word." Daniel promised.

"Thank goodness." Mr. Cedric sighed in relief. "Looks like I don't have to problem about my wife anymore." he chuckled, clearly thankful that it wasn't him that has witch powers.

Damian stared at the teacher's direction. "Mr. Anderson, you too." he tells him with a dangerously low voice. "I hope you also keep everything a secret. Because if you don't, I assure you, I will make your life very miserable." he murderously looked at the man.

Mr. Cedric became to scared to speak, so he just nodded. He finds it really shameful that he's scared of a little kid, he's already an adult for goodness sake.

"As much as I wanted to ask more questions, I am already running late. I shall attend my class now." Damian informed.

"Well, that's too bad. We won't be available until Friday. We were invited by a client to do an investigation, they think their house is haunted." Ryan says.

Damian arched a brow, thinking that what Ryan just said was ridiculous. "Fine. Later then, after classes." he says in irritation.

"Sorry, we're also occupied later. We'll only be available on Friday." Daniel looked at Damian apologetically.

"Tt. Fine, Friday then. I'll be arriving at 12 pm sharp." Damian tells them.

As soon as Damian went out the room, there was a suspicious person hiding behind the walls.

**\---xXx---**

At night, Damian remained restless. This thing about witches, it's been bothering him. It's been in his mind all the time, he doesn't think he could do anything but drown in curiousity.

A few minutes later, he went down stairs to inform his father that he won't be patrolling for today.

This made everyone in the manor wonder why Damian suddenly didn't want to go, but they just brushed it off, thinking that Damian might be tired.

Tim commented it was a miracle that there's no Demon Brat to annoy him.

While Dick just pouted, a little bit sad that he couldn't also spend his time with Damian.

The next morning, something unusual happened that everyone didn't expect.

Damian tumbled down the stairs. His body didn't get enough energy because of lack of sleep. Right now, the members who were currently present are Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Alfred.

Dick had to rush forward and help Damian up, Alfred also went to the boy, starting to get concerned. Tim observed Damian critically, he could see the bags under the boy's eyes. It's easy to guess that Damian hadn't slept for the whole night. Bruce looked silently at his biological son, his eyes narrowed, thinking that there must be something bothering the boy.

They would assume that Damian was cramming for his school works—but then again, he's smart, he always finishes his work very early. 

Bruce asked if there's something wrong, but Damian replied that there isn't. The boy reasoned out that he stayed up all night in doing his project and homeworks.

With this reason, everyone decided to believe it. 

But in another day, Damian still refused to go to patrol.

This made Bruce more suspicious.

Damian insisted that he needs to do more homework, so they decided to let him stay in the manor. Damian wasn't actually doing his assignment, he's doing a research about this witch powers that the Supernatural Club was talking about.

Unfortunately for him, he found nothing. He just laid there in frustration. It seems he has no choice but to wait.

In the next morning, Damian came out from his room, looking very haggard. His eyes are swollen because of sleep deprivation and his hair is very messy. Also, he's very quiet unlike the usual.

As soon as he went to eat breakfast, he remain oblivious of the stares coming from Dick, Bruce, and Alfred.

Damian sat there quietly and looked at the calendar.

It's already Friday.

It seems he'll be able to visit the Supernatural Club later.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently published in Wattpad.
> 
> Accounts:  
> @MissClover77  
> @Bluenette35


	5. Unknown Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally talks with the Supernatural Club members and enters the stage of denial.
> 
> Dick, Jason, and Tim are becoming more curious about Damian's strange behavior.

Damian could sense that something is strange.

For some reason, Jon seems to be behaving strangely towards him. 

"What do you want, Kent?" Damian says, becoming a bit annoyed at Jon's behavior. He wonders why this hybrid keeps following him like a bodyguard.

"Damian, what happened between you and Mr. Cedric yesterday?" Jon asked, looking at his friend with a serious expression.

Damian almost flinched at this question. He stared at Jon warily, thinking if this half-breed kryptonian knows something. "Why are you asking me this?" he questioned.

"I-I don't know. Doesn't he look weird to you? Don't you find him suspicious or something?" Jon says.

Damian arched a brow, wondering why Jon is being hostile towards Mr. Cedric. So far, he didn't find any ill intentions from Mr. Cedric. But still, it is best to not let his guard down. 

"I don't find anything unusual about him at the moment. Why?" he says.

Jon paused at Damian's question. For some reason, he couldn't believe it. Damian is smart, so he must also have the ability to read people. Could it be that.... Jon was just being overly paranoid?

It took Damian for a while to realize the reason why Jon's acting unusual when it comes to Mr. Cedric. He remembered the day where Jon caught Mr. Cedric switching bodies with Damian after figuring something out when both of them attempted to fall down the stairs. It was a misunderstanding, and that moment is the day Damian would never allow ever again.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not what you think." Damian tells Jon. "I assure you that Mr. Anderson is a decent teacher, although his teaching skills are below average. Now don't be an imbecile by jumping into ridiculous conclusions."

As Jon processed all the words that Damian said, he felt himself blush in shame. "Oh, I see." he says. Then a moment later he became very apologetic. "I'm sorry! To think I would accuse Mr. Cedric that way, it's very rude of me!"

"Tt. Now that you understand, stop following me for the whole day." 

Jon apologized again and did what Damian told him. He stopped following him and finally minding his own business.

Damian felt pleased.

Later on, at lunchtime. Damian arrived at the club in 12 pm sharp, just as he promised. But as he entered the room, he felt annoyed by the fact that Daniel and the others aren't yet present. 

Damian walked forward and grabbed a chair, he tries to relax for a while as he waits for these tardy students who wastes nothing but his time. 

The boy felt really tired today, he didn't have a good sleep for these past few days and he couldn't help but feel drowsy ever since he arrived here in school. So he sat there in silence, using this free time to relax his eyes. 

As he tries to enjoy the peace and quiet, he was interrupted by a loud shout coming from outside the room. Damian curiously got up from his seat to check out what's the ruckus was all about. 

But when he opened the door, he was greeted by a girl jumping towards him, her knee hits on Damian's face as she tries to land. Damian fell on the ground, wincing in pain. While the girl silently looked guilty but ignored the boy who was down. She quickly jumped from the window that is only around the first floor and now out of sight. A moment later, there were other individuals who arrived in the room. 

"Where did that witch go!? " Ryan yelled, looking around the room.

"Damn it! We need to find her so that she could answer these confusing questions that had been bothering us!" Rose cursed.

Daniel stood there in silence, trying to think.

While Damian became curious about the mention of that girl being a witch. 

"What is this? Are you trying to imply that barbaric girl is a witch? I demand an explanation!" he says, looking at the club members in a very intense expression. 

Daniel and the others looked at each other, hesitating if they should tell Damian about it. 

"Sigh. I guess it can't be helped. Wayne is already in this, he has the right to know." Daniel says in exasperation.

"Yeah. Things are already confusing as it is, it would be nice having one more person to help us solve this duplicated witch power mystery." Rose flailed both of her arms.

"Alright then. As you guys try to chat with mister grumpy over here..." Ryan says, pointing at Damian. "I'm gonna go chase that witch!" 

And that, Ryan finally went out of sight, leaving his club mates with Damian.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Damian asked, looking displeased. Not only that they were tardy, but he also got hit on the face.

Daniel sighed. He grabbed a chair and sat somewhere across the boy. "You see, Wayne.... There's something strange about you. I mean, usually it's always females who gain witch powers. We've been wondering why a male like you gained such ability. We don't really know if this is the first time...but we never saw in any of the notes about a male being a witch."

Damian narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what Daniel was trying to imply.

"Also, there's another thing strange about this.... You said you can switch bodies with someone, right?" Daniel asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes." Damian answered.

"That's what is also strange about this..."

"And why is that?"

"Because the witch that bumped into you from earlier...also has body swap abilities."

"...."

There was a long moment of silence. But it didn't really took a while since Damian exclaimed later on.

"What!?" 

Damian couldn't believe it, so there's someone who has the same ability as him?

Daniel's expression became more serious and asked Rose to grab one of the notebooks.

As the notebook was finally given to him, he handed it over to Damian.

"Here. This might help you understand." Daniel says. "These notes were passed from generations to generations. Every time it's passed down, it is always improvised whenever our ancestors learn something new about witches."

Damian grabbed the notebook and opened it, he flipped through the pages and read about the information of other witches.

After a few minutes of reading, he had learned that the witches gained these abilities because they are discontented of themselves or they extremely desire something. But so far, there was nothing written about two witches having the same powers.

"From what I have learned in this notebook, it says the cause of having these abilities is desire or discontent of something." Rose tells Damian. "My abilities are charming people, I probably got it because I always love attention from everyone."

Damian stopped reading and looked at the red-haired girl. "You're a witch too?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah." she answers. "Honestly, when I got the ability, I've thought it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. But it turns out, everything's just fine at first. I faced the consequences for overusing it."

Damian could see the sadness in the Rose's eyes despite looking nonchalant from the outside.

"Yeah. I tell you, it wasn't a pleasant experience." Ryan commented. 

There was a long moment of silence.

Everyone looked at Ryan in an arched brow, curious about his presence in the room.

"What are you doing here? From what I recall, you were on your way to chase that barbaric witch." Damian said.

Ryan chuckled awkwardly. "Well, about that.... I lost her, so I came back here." he explained.

Daniel and Rose gave him a disapproving look.

"Huh, makes sense. I knew I should've been the one to chase after her instead. After all, I'm a fast runner than you are." Rose huffed.

Ryan glared at the girl, a little bit annoyed by her arrogance. "Oh shut up..." he muttered.

"By the way, I suspect that Damian isn't a witch.." Daniel says.

"Hm? What are you talking about? He has powers, so he must be a witch." Ryan defended.

"No. That girl from earlier was the witch, because she's female. It makes sense actually, because so far in history, a male couldn't be a witch."

"Who knows, this might be some new information that others didn't know about."

"No. After thinking for a while, I am certain now. I have read some notes before about males having abilities that somehow functions similarly like the witches...."

"What?..."

Ryan and Rose looked at Daniel in shock, becoming very confuse at this new knowledge. Damian focused his attention towards them, very determined to know more.

"They are called the **Witch Killers**." Daniel smirked.

Damian felt uncomfortable by this, but he didn't let it show. He doesn't kill anymore, so it's not gonna happen again, ever.

Rose and Ryan looked terrified, starting to back away from Damian.

Daniel laughed. "Chill. I didn't mean killing witches literally. It's just something related to erasing or cancelling their ability, or maybe more."

The three individuals felt relieved.

"I assume that Wayne here, might have copied a witch's power. In history, there was a male witch killer who could copy other witch's powers, it might be you." Daniel chirped. "Tell me dude, did you kiss that barbaric lady from before?" he teased.

"No, I didn't." Damian says with a disgusted expression.

"Come on~ You don't need to be ashamed~"

"Are you deaf? I already told you that I **didn't**. The last time I accidentally kissed someone is a woman. Unfortunately, she's already dead."

Daniel became quiet. "Wait, did you just say woman?" he asked.

"Yes." Damian answered.

"Have you suspected that she might be a witch? Since you guys accidentally kissed each other, I assume she must have acted calm, or knew what she's doing."

"Now that I've come to think of it, she seems nonchalant when we switched back to our original bodies. When I threatened her not to tell anyone, she seems to have no problem with it. As if she's accurately certain that she could keep the secret until death... Well, it seems she did what was promised..."

"Have you ever wondered back then that she might have been the witch this whole time?" 

"No, I never wondered about it. I thought I was the one."

Everyone became dazed at this information.

"It makes sense now, since that mysterious witch woman you're talking about is dead, it is now passed onto someone who's currently a student in this school. Also, since you haven't kissed anyone, the body swap power you copied is still with you." Rose says, finally getting it.

"This could mean only one thing... If you gained the copy ability, that means you must've desired to be like someone else. Or you might've been also jealous of this certain someone, to the point that you wish you could also do what they can do." Ryan gasped. "Dang! This is somewhat the same desire from witches who has the body swap ability."

"Seriously!?" Rose exclaimed. She stares at Damian. "Is it true that you're jealous of someone? Dude, what's there to be jealous of? You're the son of a billionaire! You're freakin' rich!"

At this moment Damian felt angry, and he's trying to hold it in. There's no way he's jealous of someone, he can't be. He's very competent enough than everyone would ever be. It should be the other way around, not him! There must be another reason for this.

Daniel noticed how uncomfortable Damian was and decided to silence his club members.

"Well, there could also be another possibility. The cause of your abilities could be also related to discontentment of yourself. I'm not really sure, but whatever made you gain these abilities, it's either related to your problems or desires--"

Before Daniel could explain any further, he was interrupted by the ex-assassin.

"I've heard enough." Damian growled. "Since I already know the cause, I am now going to figure out how to erase this ability." 

"Wait, about that—"

Before Daniel could even explain, Damian already had stormed out the room.

**\---xXx---**

At night, Damian was told to patrol with Red Hood, Red Robin, and Nightwing. This time, Damian agreed.

For the past few hours, he had been thinking about his jealousy, discontent, or desire that caused him to have powers. 

He refuses to believe it, there's no way he would feel such useless emotions.

Even if that's the case then, he will force himself to stop having these kinds of emotions.

Right now, they are fighting a group of muggers. He couldn't help but glance at Red Robin's direction. For some reason, uncomfortable thoughts flashed through his mind. It didn't took long, his whole family finally came unto the picture. He felt bothered thinking about how he didn't leave a good impression ever since he met his father, he could also remember his insecurities and abandonment issues. However, that reason alone doesn't make sense about how Damian gained the copying ability.

It is said that you only gain these type of abilities based on your desires, but the notebook didn't give any specific information of these desires. So that means the Supernatural Club's assumption about him being jealous or desiring to become like someone else, possibly can't be accurate. But why, why does his gut tells him that these reasons might be the case?

Not to mention, is this really hopeless after all? Will he be stuck having this ability forever?

Does he have to continue hiding until the end? Damian is unsure that he'll be able to do so, because his family is a bunch of detectives.

He doubts if his family had come to trust him despite all the things he had done. 

"Tt. This isn't working at all." Damian muttered to himself. Going to patrol with his brothers was a bad idea, it made things hard for him to try erasing these useless thoughts. 

It seems he must visit that Supernatural Club again in order to find another way to erase this ability. That Daniel Lee seems to know a lot about these witches, maybe he could learn more information from him.

A moment later, he saw a familiar face.

_'Daniel Lee.'_

Damian thought as he sees the Supernatural Club leader talking to an unfamiliar girl.

Robin sneakily went close to them hiding from the shadows. He wondered why these students are still out at this hour.

"What's wrong with you, Patricia? Why are you so desperate to meet Damian Wayne at this hour?"

Robin's eyes widened as he heard Daniel mention his name. His curiousity grew stronger.

"Something's bad is going to happen." says the girl.

Robin's eyes narrowed. He could feel Daniel's cheerful expression turn into a serious one.

"Tell me... The reason why you're here... Did you dream about the future? After all, your witch ability is foresight." Daniel asked.

"Yes..." the girl gulped.

"Patricia... Is Damian Wayne in danger?"

"No... It's his older brother, Richard Grayson Wayne."

"...Is that the only reason why you're going to Damian Wayne?"

"No. There's more..."

"...."

"In my dream, part of our school was on fire... I saw Richard Grayson die by burning from those flames. While Damian stood outside, staring at the building."

"Patricia... What are you trying to say?"

Robin's heart skipped a bit, he felt shocked, very shocked at this information. Behind that stoic face, he felt sadness, fear, pain, and anger overflowing through him.

This could only mean one thing... 

He killed Grayson...

No, he _will_ kill Grayson and Damian's scared because he couldn't see himself doing that. He won't ever do that, ever. He doesn't kill anymore.

"I'm saying that Damian is involved of Mr. Richard's future death. Since he already knows about the existence of witches, we won't need to explain a lot about the situation."

"Okay, how about we just talk to him tomorrow? It is more convenient if we discuss this without—"

Robin didn't want to hear any further.

So he left.

After Damian disappeared, Daniel and Patricia were just talking about how an unfortunate incident caused such tragedy.

Unfortunately, Damian jumped into conclusions and completely misunderstood that he's the one who will kill his older brother. 

**\---xXx---**

"What? You're going home?" Nightwing looked at Robin in shock.

"Yes."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to."

Red Robin and Red Hood are now staring at Robin.

"What the hell is up with you, demon spawn?" Red Hood asked. Robin could tell that he's now arching a brow.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Red Hood. Besides, I'm sure that the three of you are adequate to handle everything." Robin tells them and he quickly walks on his way back but only to be stopped by Nightwing.

"Am I dreaming? Did Robin just say we're adequate? This must be the end of the world." Red Robin says in pure disbelief.

"For once, I agree with Replacement." Red Hood smirked, also agreeing with Red Robin. "Hey kid, did you eat something weird?"

Robin just grunted in annoyance. 

"Guys, this isn't the time." Nightwing scolded his two brothers. "Robin, is there something wrong?" he asked, looking at his little brother in concern.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Robin answered automatically. This earned him suspicious looks coming from his brothers.

A moment later, Damian starts hearing things...

_Murderer..._

_You don't belong here..._

_You're dangerous, why would someone trust a killer like you?_

Damian shook his head, denying these voices.

"Robin?" Nightwing asked.

_Monster..._

_Disgusting..._

_I bet you felt good killing him, covered yourself in his own blood..._

"No, stop." Damian muttered, now completely unaware at Nightwing's voice calling towards him.

_Don't deny it! You want to kill him!_

_I bet you want to kill them all..._

"Hey demon spawn, what's up with you—"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Damian shouted, harshly slapping away Red Hood's hand. It all happened out of reflex, he didn't mean to do that.

Great. Now everyone's looking at him.

At that moment, Damian's brothers saw the terrified and haunted expression that he's making. 

Damian is now shaking, the thought of Grayson dying by his hands, he just couldn't....

He won't kill him, would he?

Just what was the reason why he killed him in the future?

Damian couldn't think of anything that could possibly make him betray Grayson.

On the other hand.... Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin all stood there, shocked at Damian's actions.

Without a word, Damian ran away before any one of them could say anything, ignoring the suspicious gazes that he was receiving.


End file.
